


Breakfast

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: A Pair of Idiots [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, bornstellar and splendid dust a la hyacinthus and apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splendid Dust makes his first unannounced visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

He was awake.

Why was he awake?

With a gesture, Bornstellar summoned a dim display and narrowed his eyes at the time; it was far earlier than he’d intended to wake up. Usually he had no trouble operating by his body’s internal clock alone, so why was he awake now? He scowled at the ceiling as he tried to figure it out. The house ancilla hadn’t pinged him; there were no notifications on the display, no missed communications; he didn’t feel any different than normal.

He sat up – he was awake anyway, so he might as well get a head-start on the day. Hopefully the puzzle of “why am I awake” would dissipate as the day progressed. His foot had just touched the cool flooring when a sound from outside the door made him freeze.

A few seconds of silence passed and he thought he must have imagined it. There was no one else in his house and automated maintenance never happened during the down hours. Nothing was there to make any noise, so there clearly wasn’t a –

A loud clatter, like something falling and bouncing across the floor.

He leapt up and lightly tread over to the door, listening for a second before opening it. The door slid up and away with a slight hiss and Bornstellar stepped through into the main room of the house. No one was there and nothing looked out of place, but the lights were on.

Something clinked and he looked toward the sound, tracing the source to the doorway to the kitchen. The lights were on there as well, and as he concentrated he heard a steady stream of faint noise.

Was there someone in his kitchen?

Why was there someone in his kitchen?

Bornstellar’s face scrunched up in equal parts confusion and frustration. It was far too early for this. He strode to the doorway, fully prepared to yell at (or fight) whoever the intruder happened to be, and blinked in confusion when he found the room empty.

Well… empty except for freshly prepared food.

Distracted by the existence of a meal that had no business existing on his counter, he flinched back, barely containing a shout, when a figure popped up from behind the island of cabinets in the middle of the room.

“Good morning!”

Splendid Dust, looking for all the world like he thought this was his own home and he hadn’t just popped up in someone else’s kitchen, radiated what Bornstellar was certain was an unhealthy level of exuberance.

The Promethean simply stared – how were you even supposed to react in this situation? Where did he even start? ‘Where did you come from’? ‘How did you get in here’? ‘Why is there food on the counter’?

There were so many questions, but he was still having trouble even processing the situation.

The Builder didn’t seem to notice. He nodded at the food, “I made breakfast.”

Bornstellar opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, and finally shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Maybe this was all just some really bizarre dream. Surely there was not a Councilor standing in his kitchen having just cooked breakfast.

He opened his eyes. Splendid Dust was still there; the food was still there; Bornstellar was still confused.

“What,” he finally said. It wasn’t even a question.

“What?” Splendid Dust repeated.

“What are you doing?” Bornstellar clarified, before continuing, “Why are you in my kitchen? How did you even get in here?”

“One, making breakfast. Two, making breakfast. Three, through the door.”

“The door was locked!”

“You Warriors just go straight to yelling, don’t you? Not even a ‘Hello Dust, nice to see you, thanks for the breakfast.’”

It was far, _far_ too early to be dealing with this. And he would need to remember to tell the house to not allow Splendid Dust to just come in whenever the Builder pleased.

He opened his mouth to ask if the Builder had any sense of time or manners, but stopped as he suddenly noticed the mess. His usually pristine kitchen was now a disaster.

Splendid Dust must have noticed him looking around because he started rambling. “Ah. I was uh… hoping you wouldn’t notice that. You know, your house was actually so tidy I didn’t think anyone lived here at first? But then the ancilla said this was definitely the right place and I found all the food and–”

Bornstellar cut him off. “Dust?”

“Hmm?”

“Please stop talking.”

The Builder tisked, but thankfully stopped talking. Bornstellar stood, massaging his temple with one hand, as he watched the perpetually happy Councilor idly drumming his fingers on the countertop.

“Let’s try this again,” Born said. “Why are _you_ in _my_ kitchen making breakfast?”

Fingers drummed on the counter again. “Because,” he started, “I thought it might be a nice gesture of… acquaintanceship that’s not related to the Council.”

Bornstellar blinked at him. “So you broke into my house and made a mess?”

“I did not say it was a well thought out plan.”

Well, at least he wasn’t entirely clueless.

“Earlier you said ‘you Warriors’…”

Splendid Dust frowned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he shouted, a little too quickly, before adding, “…that I needed to have my arm ripped off for.”

Bornstellar sighed heavily. Whatever Dust had done, he would undoubtedly hear about it (at great length) from whichever Warrior the Builder had needled. And he would have to try to convince them that yes, the loud and smiling Builder was actually a benefit to their society, and no, you cannot try to dismember him.

Not to mention cleaning up this mess, as he suspected Splendid Dust had zero intention of cleaning it up himself. And trying to figure out how to keep the Builder from breaking in again, lest this become a habit of his.

It was going to be a very long day.

But, at the very least, he did have some breakfast.


End file.
